silly_survivor_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Whoa, This Game is Dangerous!
is the eleventh episode of Survivor: The New All-Stars. Challenges Reward Challenge: Survivor Smorgasbord Castaways must eat a variety of nasty food items from previous seasons. The last person to finish each dish is out, the last player remaining wins. Reward: A trip to a Survivor cafe with a castaway of the winner's choice. Winner: Miku Immunity Challenge: A Leg Up Participants would put one foot on one end of a seesaw with the other end having a ceramic vase balanced on it. The castaways would attempt to keep the vase balanced on the end with their foot still on the seesaw. If the vase falls, the person it belongs to is eliminated. The last castaway to have their vase on the end of the seesaw would win. Winner: Goro Story Day 25 Miku took Kyary and Mileena aside, asking which one voted for Luka. She was insistent that it could not have been IA, since she was the target of the opposition. Kyary and Mileena insisted that it was not them, blaming each other. Meanwhile, Chuck and Goro bonded while working on the beach. Chuck apologized to Goro for teaming up on him in the previous challenge, which Goro forgave. Barry and Ron also talked, discussing potential final threes. Barry suggested bringing Goro, an easy beat, but Ron stated that Chuck would be a more worthy finalist. Elsewhere, Ramsay struck up a conversation with Luka. Ramsay told the vocaloid that he would be willing to work with her if she ditched Miku. Day 26 The nine castaways met up with Luke for their next reward challenge, for a worthy reward. The challenge was revealed to be a popular one, the Smorgasbord challenge. Ron joked that if there were any vegetables, he would be out instantly. The first item was poorly made Pokeblock from Hoenn. Ron refused to eat it, allowing everyone else to finish before him. The next was milk from the vocaloid universe, which Miku insisted was horrible. Mileena guzzled it down first, followed by Miku and Chuck. Kyary, Ramsay, and Goro took a bit longer. Barry and Luka took longest, but Barry finished first. The next item was crab from New Zack Island. Goro and Chuck devoured it first, followed by Miku, Kyary, and Barry. Mileena and Ramsay took the longest, but Ramsay finished first. The next item was vegan bacon from Pawnee. Barry gulped it down first, followed by Miku, Ramsay, and Goro. Chuck then finished, knocking out Kyary. The next item was a poorly-made lunch from Oklahoma! in the Broadway universe. Goro, Ramsay, and Chuck finished first. Miku then finished before Barry. The next item was takoyaki from Japan in the Continental Warfare universe. Miku, who enjoyed the food, ate it first. Goro and Chuck swallowed it next, knocking out Ramsay. The next item was nasty meat served in Camelot. Shuck ate it without trouble, followed by Miku. This knocked out Goro, leaving Chuck and Miku to compete for the win. The final item was mystery meat, served in most Hollywood catering services. Chuck hated it and often refused to eat it, but Miku was curious and ate it quicker, winning reward. Miku was given a choice to bring someone to join her on the trip, choosing Luka without hesitation. She then had to choose who to send to Exile Island. After some thinking, she chose to exile Kyary, in the hopes that she would find something helpful. The losers returned to camp, Luka and Miku went to the cafe, while Kyary headed for Exile Island. Luka and Miku hugged each other as they arrived at the cafe, eager to enjoy their time alone together. Luka particularly enjoyed the reward because of the coffee, which Miku didn't care too much for. The girls talked about how much they enjoyed the islands and their plans to go to the end. Luka also told Miku about her Fatality Ring, planning to use it when things seem most hopeless. After their meal, they snuggled up in a comfy chair and fell asleep. Back at camp, Goro brought Mileena aside to ask her about flipping. He told her that IA tried to flip before her elimination, but Mileena chose to keep that information private to make Luka and Miku distrust Kyary more. Ron went out fishing and returned with a few good catches, which Ramsay prepared over the fire. Ramsay suggested trying to work with Luka, but Ron did not think she would flip. Barry and Chuck struck up a conversation, planning their next move. Chuck planned to bring Goro to the end with Barry, which Barry pretended to go along with. On Exile Island, Kyary got right to looking for an artifact. After some failed searching, she went to the ocean to wash up, before tanning on the beach. Day 27 Everyone reconvened for their next Immunity challenge, joined by Luka and Miku. Kyary also returned from Exile Island. Luke took the necklace back from Ron, as the challenge was announced. Barely into the challenge, Ramsay dropped his vase. Barry followed suit. Luka followed soon after, with Miku shortly after her. The remaining five stayed stable for fifty-one minutes until Ron dropped his vase. Mileena soon followed. Chuck was next to drop, leaving Goro and Kyary in close competition for Immunity. After an hour and a half without any issues, both began to get a lot of movement. Goro held on for just a bit longer and won Immunity. A very happy Goro received the Immunity necklace from Luke, as the contestants returned to camp to prepare for another crazy vote. Shortly after returning to camp, Goro and Ramsay planned to put their votes on either Kyary or Mileena. Goro suggested targeting Kyary, as he could potentially flip Mileena. Luka and Kyary talked for a bit, suggesting either Barry or Chuck. Kyary was not sure if Luka trusted her or not. Kyary and Mileena discussed the plan, but Mileena was willing to hear the others out. She went to speak with Goro, who pleaded with her to switch sides. Barry and Ron talked about blindsiding Miku, but they knew the risks in doing so. Ramsay soon arrived to clarify that Kyary would be their target, but Barry and Ron still liked the idea of blindsiding Miku. Miku went to Ramsay at last minute in an attempt to convince him to vote Chuck. Ramsay tried to sway Miku to vote Kyary, with both considering these last minute pleas. With several names being tossed around, the New Age members headed for Tribal Council. At the vote, Ramsay tried to convince the girls to change their ways, but Chuck and Ron did not believe it was possible. After minimal discussion, the voting commenced. Kyary, Luka, and Miku stuck together to vote Chuck. However, Mileena jumped ship with the others and eliminated Kyary in a 6-3 vote. Luka and Miku shot each other a glance of fear, while Mileena chuckled to herself. Luke commented on how every vote gives a chance to show where everyone stands, but it's not always where people think. The final eight then returned to camp. Tribal Council Voting Confessionals Final Words Still in the Running